


The Monster Inside Me

by xxRobstensessed19xx



Series: Twilight [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxRobstensessed19xx/pseuds/xxRobstensessed19xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bella's parents died in a car accident, her life is full of mystery. She didn't realize if she has a mysterious side inside of her, not just her, but her cousin too, Jacob. What exactly the mysterious side inside her ? How she find it ? How will she react ? Story is BETTER than summary. Update R&R !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Hey all... :) ! This is my first fanfiction ever.. I'm very excited to post this story..! I'm very sorry for my grammar and mistake, I can't speak english properly and I'm need Beta for this story.**

 

**Chapter 1 : The beginning**

 

 

"What do you want from me ?" Someone shouted. Audible tone of fear in his voice. In the middle of the night were two black figure. The two are face to face. The first figure, who looked frightened, stood trembling. He was cornered. Behind towering brick walls of cold and dark, while the second figure standing in front of him blocking. The second figure did not move, no matter the fear experienced by the first figure. Instead, he seemed to enjoy the fear.

 

The night was very dark. The moon was visible as it is covered by dense clouds, as if to let the world shrouded in darkness. The wind is not blowing at all, but that night it's really very cool. The night air was pierced bone, should be when it was spring.

 

"What do you want ?" The first figure again after not heard an answer from his interlocutor. He half whispered, but his voice was so clear in the quiet night. The tone of his words still sounded scared. What makes him fear, no one understands. He did not know who the person is confronting him.

 

The second figure was smiling, which makes the first figure increasingly shaky. Clouds that cover the moon, like a veil of gone away suddenly open, letting light illuminating the moon that night. The second figure is more clearly visible. His eyes were red like the devil, full of hatred and lust. He walked up to the first figure which dropped to the ground.

 

"All I want is," he said, "is your heart which contains fresh blood." He said with smirking

 

Looks horrible creature with a long sword high out of her. He simply cut the figure of fear in two with his sword like a paper being cut. The heart is still beating slowly out of the person who cut down earlier. A horrible creature that stood beside the first person who smiled with satisfaction. He walked forward and took the heart of it with a smile. Then he was flying creature flying with sword earlier.

 

And dense clouds were closing months.

 

 

*******

 

 

**  
**

Bella Swan was looking at the scenery outside the train sped along. She saw a row of houses and trees that are running around outside the train. 'If I could escape from reality', Bella thought.

 

The harsh reality that must be faced. The fact that both parents had died in an accident. Bella and her parents will go on that disastrous day. The three were planning to go to California to visit the friends of her parents who are sick. There is no bad feeling on that day. Her father was driving fast, but full of caution.

 

After about an hour of calm, a truck suddenly appeared from behind the speeding car. Her father was away for a truck load of chemicals that could be easily blown over. As it passes through a sharp bend, the truck was still speeding and almost lost the balance, After about an hour of calm, a truck suddenly appeared from behind the speeding car. Her father was away for a truck load of chemicals that could be easily blown over. As it passes through a sharp bend, the truck was still speeding and almost lost the balance, so that the truck swerved and almost opened the cargo door is less tight, spewing bottles of volatile chemicals into the street. Her father who was in the right rear of the truck trying to escape from the bottles, but unfortunately there is a proper bottle under car tires cause the car skidded and solve dozens of bottles of chemicals, chemical spill into the streets. Vehicles that are behind them were doing the same thing, while her father struggled to control the car to keep it balanced. Her father hit the brakes with a vengeance. However, tire friction with the road creating sparks that can easily burn a chemical spill into the streets and triggered a massive explosion.

 

Bella then remembers that she was in hospital with a bandage on her head and found out that her parents died several days later. From TV, she knew that more than forty people have died of the accident. A careless truck driver was also arrested and jailed for several decades.

 

Bella looked out the window. She did not think that her parents went so fast. Parents whom she loved. Parents who have maintained her since childhood. She never thought that would be an accident that claimed the lives of her parents a month ago. Everything feels heavy for her. She looked up and began to shed tears in the compartment. Release some emotion that he hold it for the last month.

 

The Plane was moving so fast when the evening sun begins to slow down in the sky and finally stopped at an airport. Having heard the announcement to be careful when walking and warned about the luggage, Bella carried her backpack and walked down toward the Port Angeles airport and then to Forks by a taxi ( **I don't know if there are a taxi, and I don't live in Forks** ).

 

Bella really missed her hometown. She was born and raised in the small town until her parents took her to move to Phoenix nine years ago when she was eight years old. Bella has never visited the city once was nine years ago because of the distance from Phoenix and both her parents are always busy. That is why Bella is so shocked by the changes that occurred in that city when she stepped out of the station.

 

No. Forks haven't been transformed into a mega city such Phoenix. Forks still a friendly town where all the inhabitants know each other and greet each morning. It's just that now seems Forks much more modern than that Bella had in mind. The car that was once a rare commodity in there, it is now easy to find. Who had deserted highway, now filled by a passing vehicle. However, Bella sure nothing will change with the population. They were all friendly and know each other.

 

"Bella" a man's voice calling her name. Bella looked around and found a tanned and fat male figure walking towards her. He wore brown hat, black glasses, and his hair disheveled. In his mouth there is a burning cigarette. That was her uncle, Uncle Billy.

 

"Uncle," Bella said after Billy was beside her and ruffled her hair .

 

"How are you, uncle ?" Bella said.

 

Billy smiled and said, "I'm obviously fine. Who should have asked is uncle, not you, Bella ! How was your trip ? Six hours of sitting on the trip must have been really painful, is not it ? Let's go home and eat immediately ! Your aunt has prepared a special food for you. Oh, and you remember that Jacob, right ? He didn't stop asking about you. Your goods have been home and had our order. If you want to set it again, go ahead." Billy put his arm around her to the parking lot. After turning the car, they drove into the Forks street, being part of the cars in the street. Bella did not realize that her move to her hometown would be a beginning of any disaster that would happen.

 

**Sorry this is the short one, but in the next chapter is longer than this. Yes, in this story Billy Black isn’t in a whellchair  In the next chapter there are some mysterious character. Tell me what do you think about this story. I need review for this story, at least 6 reviews for continue this story.**

 

**Oh, yeah... I decided to post the second chapter today, because in the NEXT week I have my final exam and I don't know if I have more time to update, and wish me luck :) !!**

**Just wait for the next chapter in a half hour after I have my dinner. It's 7:17 pm in my country :) !**


	2. Weird Dream and Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella didn't know if she has some mysterious figure on the peoples around her. She had dreaming about one of the mysterious figure in her past. Who is him ? and why she's dreaming about him ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, so I don't own Twilight ! 
> 
>  
> 
> In the next week I have final exam, I'm getting nervous and stress now, so wishing me luck :) !!  
> Oh yeah, and I need beta for this story, please !

"We're home!" Said her uncle after a car parked in the garage beside the house and out of the car. Bella followed his uncle to the door and went into the house. She and her uncle then took off their shoes and immediately approached by a beautiful woman and say, "Welcome!"

 

Aunt Sarah was the wife of Uncle Billy. Just like her uncle, her aunt was a remarkable friendly, including to foreigners. It's really the nature of such a double-edged sword. Aunt Sarah has long black hair that is often twisted. Dark brown eyes and sharp nose. Auntie Sarah to be about thirty nine years old but still looks like twenty years old. Do not be surprised if you see uncle Billy and aunt Sarah went along, many thought that Aunt Nana was the younger brother of Uncle Billy. Heard that, her aunt usually just laughed and add to things that are not important.

 

Bella’s aunt and uncle are not people who are out of work because they were not the work in the office. Aunt Sarah was a designer of web design and just out of the house to shop for daily needs, while Uncle Billy is a chief police in Forks. **(I think Billy is a better chief than Charlie xD)**

 

"Let Aunt carry your pack, Bella" said Aunt Sarah, lifting the back pack from her back. "You'd better take a shower then we eat dinner. I had prepared hot water bath for you. Do you still remember the location, right? " Bella nodded. Although nine years have not visited the home of his uncle and aunt, she still remember how the condition of the house. After showering and changing clothes, Bella walked straight into the dining room and were greeted warmly by her aunt who was still wearing an apron to cook.

 

"Bella Bells…!" Exclaimed a boy hugging her waist as he ran to Bella. Bella then slightly bent and stroked his hair and said, "You're a big man now, Jacob!" Jacob looked up and smiled brightly. "I miss you so much Bells!" Jacob then took her hand and he invites Bella to the diningroom. Jacob is the only child of his uncle and her aunt. He look a lot like Uncle Billy childhood and no resemblance to the Aunt Sarah. Jacob has short black hair, and the colour of his eyes is dark brown which filled with a mysterious aura.

 

Bella at all familiar with Jun during her still living in Forks. Almost every day she played with Jacob after school. Their age difference is only three years. Maybe that's what makes them very familiar.

 

After seated, Bella's attention is immediately drawn to the television evening news programs are broadcasted. Bella a little surprised by the news that was read at that time : The cases of murder with way splitting its victim's body into two. "Judging from your expression, it seems that you seem surprised by the news, Bella" said uncle Billy who sat beside her. He took the cigarette in his shirt pocket and lit it. "Actually it was the second case this month. Well, Uncle no wonder you don’t know because you were hospitalized nearly three weeks. And, O Lord, your room really is not civilized. " Bella turned to his uncle and forced a smile and started watching television seriously again.

 

_"The case of the sadistic murder victim's body split into two happen again at Saturday. Victim named Adam Jason, 17, a high school student in the city Port Angeles. Victim's body was found in a narrow alley near the town center of Forks. Just like the previous case, the victim heart can’t be found—"_

 

"Stop, stop. That's not a good show when going to eat" said Aunt Sarah. Her right hand holding the television remote while the left hand carrying a neatly folded apron. Looks like he had finished cooking dinner. "Now we eat!" Auntie Sarah sitting in front of Uncle Billy and fill each plate with rice.

 

"But, Dad, Port Angeles is just a few kilometers from here, right?" Said Jacob abruptly. (I didn’t know the real distance from Port Angeles to Forks)

 

"Yes, Jake. But you need not afraid with the murder case. I'm sure the police I and my team will be able to catch who did it, "replied Uncle Hajime, stubbed out his cigarette after a don't-smoke-when-ate look from Aunt Sarah.

 

"It could be the perpetrator is to get here, right? Furthermore the police have not been able to find the murder weapon which could cut the human body neatly. Who knows who did it monsters or demons or other creatures ?" Protested Jacob Despite in fourteen years old, Jacob can sometimes be very childish.

 

Uncle Billy's face had changed when Jacob said about the monster but returned to normal a few minutes later and said, "Ah, you watched too many horror movies, Jake. What may be possible there are a monster who bothered to kill people by splitting it into two. "

 

Bella who'd just listen to the conversation between the two of them finally said, "What about the first case, Uncle? Who's the victim? Where? " Uncle Billy frowned, busy remembering.

 

"Uncle recall the victim is a girl who also was in high school in the Port Angeles. You must have been through it while riding to the Forks. It happened about Thursday last week. Split into two bodies, and her heart is gone, just like the case yesterday. " Bella had a bad feeling with the murder case. It was something that bothered her, but she did not say it to her uncle. "Stop talking about the brutal murders case, children. Now you eat first !" Said Aunt Sarah, stopped the killings was that topic. "Let’s eat!" Said the four of them at the same time.

 

*******

 

"Your time has come, dear," said an elderly man who made Bella shock. He was in a medium-sized room with ceilings that are amazingly high, until Bella can’t see it. The room was very similar to a prison complete with barred door behind Bella, but the room was more friendly and mysterious. Mysterious atmosphere that is probably because the whole room is purple, including the floor and behind bars.

 

Bella felt had been in that room before. It's been long since she visited the room. There is a sense of longing in his heart. Bella just realized that she was sitting in a chair that looked less friendly. Back support chair so high and the handle is engraved with very complicated. In front of the box there is a table that nearly filled the room-sized, covered with purple cloth, too. Behind the table, sat an old man who made Bella shock. Shee was more surprised when she saw a man who spoke to him. He is very similar to those experienced nightmares of small children.

 

Old man who looked like a midget is less sane. The scary part is unusually crooked long nose and attached unnaturally in his small face. His white hair just covering his left head and right side.

 

"Your time has come, dear!" Repeated the old man. He stared curiously at Bella, smiling slyly. His small hands folded on the purple table. "At last we meet again." Bella was surprised by his remarks.

 

"Sorry, did we ever met before ?"

 

"Aaaah." He sighed with the mysterious. "Not directly I guess. But I'm sure we've met and we've acquainted, Bella. Try to remember."

 

Bella was more surprised that the old man knew her name, but she was trying to remember about the man. His word is true, Bella ever met him. Without realizing it, Bella moved her lips and said, "A... ro !!. "

 

The old man smiled slyly and said, "It was a relief once you remember me, Bella. Ah, you reminded me of another young woman who ever met me. Unfortunately, she has not visited this room. Her name is Samantha, in case you know. "

 

Bella shook her head. She then asked, "What do you mean that my time has come?"

 

Aro still full of mystery and he replied, "Your time to change the destiny will soon arrive, Bella. You have great powers that you have not realize, dear. You could use your powers to save the world or even to destroy the world. You're the one who chose your way, you who chose your destiny. Your decision will affect the world now, Bella.”

 

"The need to remember is that you must believe in another your-self, Bella. As bad as anything else you are, you have to accept it because it is a part of you as well. Ah, now I need is your signature on this contract." A moldy paper suddenly appears from the table and make a surprise return Bella. She took the paper and see it.

 

Empty.

 

"Um, sorry, Mr Igor, what do I sign?" Said Bella. "You're the one that makes the contract, Bella. What is written, you who decide" said Aro, still with a mysterious smile. Bella signed the paper with a question mark, then turn it over to Bella.

 

"Good! Now is the time you get back to the real world, my dear" said Aro.

 

"Wait a minute! What should I changed destiny? What my other self? Destruction of the world ?" Said Bella baombarded, but the figure of Aro and purple room began to fade.

 

*******

 

"Hosh, Hosh, Hosh!" Bella woke up panting. Apparently she had only dreamed about an old man and the purple room, but it feels so real. Wet, Bella thought. She glanced at her shirt and saw her clothes soaked with sweat. She then glanced at the alarm clock beside the bed. At 07.00 am.

 

After shower she down the stairs to the dining room for breakfast. Uncle Billy, Aunt Sarah, and Jacob was enjoying their breakfast when Bella got there. "Good morning," said Bella. She sat next to Jacob and take a toast in front of her.

 

"Good morning, Bella. Ah, you look great in your cloth" said Aunt Sarah as she poured the milk into Bella glass. "How did you sleep last night? Well ? "

 

Bella paused and then said, "Yes, Auntie. Very well. " She lied to her Aunt and forced a fake smile.

 

"Oh, ya, Bells," said Uncle Billy. "Yesterday has come a letter from the school about your new class. When you got to school, go to the office and meet with Mrs. Heidi. She was a guardian class. Okay? "

 

"Okay, Uncle," Bella said, swallowing the last bite of toast and finish her milk in one gulp. "Let's go, Jake!" Bella stood up and took the book bag she had been brought down on the sofa near the dining room. Jacob who has just spent his milk just bemused, but then he got up too and followed that Bella was wearing shoes.

 

"We're leaving!" Said Jacob.

 

Bella walked a few steps ahead in front of Jacob. She then slowed his pace, as she seen Jacob rather far behind in the back. “What’s wrong, Jake ?” said Bella wondered.

 

Jacob shook his head and said, "Nothing" The walk passed a few moments in silence. "We split up here, Bells" said Jacob when they got to the front of the school. “ Just walk straight forward from here, then you’ll get it."

 

“Bye Bells !" Jacob waving his hand and walked toward the school.

 

“Bye Jake !" Bella waved briefly and went on the way to school.

 

Forks High School is the only school in the town. No wonder there was only one high school, remembering Forks is a small town. Although only one, each of class feels so empty and quiet. Most students in high school pick in another city, like Port Angeles which didn’t too far and good quality. Forks High School itself is also not a favorite school in there, but Bella herself is the one who choose school there though her uncle was offering to school in the Port Angeles. There have been many students who arrived at school that morning. Bella confidently walked into the school complex along with two girls who were gossiping and a few minutes later, Bella has been lost. From outside the school not look so large, only the entrance is planted with trees that had just fallen and the grass with a variety of shrubs. The building is also not so broad.

 

Forks high school building is also not different from other schools in Washington. Bella wondered why she could get lost easily. After entered from the front door, there are rows and rows of lockers neat and some students are swapping shoes. For fear of getting lost even further, she decided to ask the black haired boy with brown eyes nearby who are trying to open his locker.

 

"Excuse me," said Bella.

 

"Yes? " He turned around and was surprised by the presence of Bella are too close to him. He stepped back a few inches and said, "What?"

 

"Can you show me the way to the theacher’s office?" Said Bella.

 

The boy was silent for a moment and then replied, "You're a new student? Ah, glad there is a new student! Of course. Of these lockers you have to turn right, then walk straight. Ignore it if there is a corridor intersection. Teacher's office is on the right. "

 

"Ah, thank you very much" said Bella. She bowed and walked.

 

"Wait a minute! You look familiar. Have we ever met before ? " Asked the boy.

 

Bella stopped and thought for a moment and then replied, "No, I think not." then she walked to the theacher's office

 

Not hard to find the office. A few minutes later, Bella reached the front door and tried to shift the door when a teacher does the same thing from within, making Bella almost fell, if not helped by the teacher.

 

"You okay, daughter ?" The teacher said.

 

"Ah, I'm fine. Forgive my lack of not be careful" said Bella.

 

"It's okay," the teacher said. "What can I do ?" Bella looked at the teacher. A young woman, probably about two decades old. Her hair is mahogany with reddish brown eyes. She wore a red headset around her neck. Her performance really does not reflect a teacher.

 

"I'm looking Mrs. Heidi. I’m a freshman and Mrs. Heidi is my guardian class" said Bella.

 

The teacher was gasp and said, "I’m Mrs. Heidi. Oh, so you're Isabella Marie Swan. Well, wait a minute on the inside. Ask any teacher where my desk and sit there. I had a business for a while-in toilet. Wait a minute, Isabella. "

 

“Yes, Mrs. Heidi" Bella went to the office and wait there.

 

*******

 

"Well, she just came in and apparently has not realized her power" said Heidi. It seems she was talking to someone else via cell phone. "Nothing. Even more easily if she doesn’t know it. It will help us, right ? " She stared at the mirror in front of her and smoothed her hair. "You're right about that persona. She has it. Her persona seems quite strong, much better I guess. Difficult ? I think not. Well, I have to play a teacher who got a new student common anymore, although she was an unusual student. See you later. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I change Aro character and image in this story. Do you find the mysterious character in this chapter ? If you find it tell me on the review. In the next and more chapter I’ll introduce you some mysterius character. So, review please !


	3. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella met her old childhood friend in Forks High School, Alice. She also found out what is the monster inside of her ? After the incident of her cousin, Jacob. Does her cousin know what it's ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! I’m sorry this took so long to update, because I had my final exam. But now it’s over and I have a lot of time to update, because there are no lessons in school, only to return the books my friends and I borrow. I’m free now !
> 
> Oh, and I need beta for this story, please ! I’m sorry for all of my mistakes and for make you confused. So, this is the third chapter. I hope you like it ! 

"Bella !" Alice call when the lunch bell rang.

 

Bella felt her name was called, she turned, and found Alice and a girl walked up to the bench. Bella smiled faintly see them.

 

Bella never thought that the girl who called her this morning is her childhood friend, Mary Alice Brandon. No wonder Bella almost did not recognize her because it's been nine years since they were not met. She realized that the girl is Alice when Bella introduced herself in front of the class. Alice just screamed with joy and ran forward and hugged Bella tightly.

 

She and Alice really familiar when they were little, together with Edward, another friend of Bella, they often playing together and play their favorite game— Alice is actually a love—that is the playhouse. Bella is still amused herself while remembering the events eleven years ago.

 

At that time, three of them were playing house in a garden. Bella became a wife,  Edward became a husband, and Alice to be a nosy neighbor. Suddenly Bella approached and said "I love you with all my heart, Bella Swan !" Bella who think that it’s part of the game said "I also love you, Edward" But suddenly Alice sprinted as she cried and yell "Bella evil !" She doesn’t speak with Bella for several days and eventually they make up.

 

Alice doesn’t change much as far as Bella seeing now. Except for her grew, and tall, nothing has changed. She still has a short black pixie hair, her blue eyes sparkled overwritten in the sunlight and her enthusiasm is still same, annoyed little pixie. Huh…

 

“Bella…. !” Alice said, sitting in front of Bella. The girl who stood beside Alice smile to Bella. Alice pulled the girl's arm and said "Do you remember Angela?" Bella looked at Angela and nodded.

 

“Hey Bella !” Angela said with a shy smile.

 

“Hey Angela !” Bella said with a wide smile.

 

Angela Weber is also a childhood friend of Bella. Bella is not so familiar with her even though they've played together several times. Recall Bella, Angela is a child who is shy and rarely spoke. It seems that nature has not changed. What changed was that she only wore glasses and her light brown hair grew longer.

 

"You had lunch, Bella? You can join with us" Alice said, lifting a package containing food supplies. "I bring a lot today."

 

"No need, Alice. I bought a sandwich and fruit juice this morning" said Bella, taking a sandwich and juice from her desk.

 

"Well" said Alice sighed. She looked disappointed. "You want, Angela?"

 

Angela who has took a chair and sat down near Alice shook her head and replied "I've also bring my own lunch."

 

Alice looks more and more annoyed and give up about sharing her food supplies. She also decided to shut up and eat her lunch alone.

 

"Ah, Bella" said Angela suddenly. Bella was sucking her juice turned. "When you arrived at Forks?"

 

"Yesterday afternoon" said Bella briefly.

 

"Together with your parents, Bella? Ah, I guess I have to greet them. I already miss the exceptional cuisine your mother's delicious" said Alice.

 

Bella pause. She was puzzled how to answer. Having swallowed a few times, then he replied "No. I lived with my uncle. My parents had died a month ago. "

 

Alice let her chopsticks in the air for a few moments when she heard the news, while Angela looked very surprised and stared at Bella in disbelief.

 

"I'm sorry" said Alice whispering. "If I may know, why ?"

 

"Accidents." Bella replied reluctantly sign that he was lazy to talk about it. Fortunately, Alice and Angela immediately understand the reluctance and decided not to ask more questions.

 

"I have not met with Edward today. Did he go to school here ? " Said Bella tried to change the subject.

 

"Ah, right. Edward school here " Alice replied immediately. "I'll tell him when you come back here, Bella. Take it easy. "

 

Edward Cullen is the best friend Bella ever had. Bella and Edward totally inseparable then. They both had children who are very naughty and stubborn. They are also often ignorant with their friends, like putting chewing gum on the Alice seat, hide bag their friend, break the class window while playing baseball, and so forth. But since the Bella moved to Phoenix, they much rare in touch and finally had no contact at all.

 

The three of them continued the conversation that afternoon. Bella just found out that Alice, Angela & Edward lived in boarding schools. Angela families living outside the city so she must live in boarding school, as Angela said.

 

"I'm not happy with my stepmother" said Alice when Bella asked why she decided to live in the dorms. "My father married another woman and we are not so good for each other. Instead I see him every day and shorten my age, I'd better go away. "

 

"Well, what about your mother ?" Said Bella.

 

Alice didn’t answer that question right away, instead she poked her food with chopsticks. Finally she said "My mother died five years ago. She is sick. "

 

Bella said nothing. She really knows how it feels to be left the people she loved. And she knew that Alice would feel the same way with her. Although the incident happened five years ago, the pain was definitely still in her heart.

 

"Okay, okay! Forget the grim topic" Alice said suddenly. She stood up with the spirit after finishing her lunch and tidy up. "We still have a few minutes before the bell rings, you're going for a walk, Bella ?"

 

Bella shook her head. "I would rather see the people walking from the window class." Bella seat near the big glass window so that she could easily see outside.

 

"All right then. Angela and I will go to the cafeteria and buy juice cans" said Alice. She then invited Angela out of the classroom, just as a guy called the name of Bella "Bella Swan!!"

 

Bella turned and then she heard the loud noise BUUGGH hit her face. She fell off her chair and stared at the bat with a look of anger. A girl with a mocking smile standing in front of her.

 

Alice is right in the classroom and about sliding door, turned, and ran toward Bella, yelled, "TANYA DENALI! What are you doing? "

 

Alice went to Bella and prevent Bella from hitting the girl. Bella trying to escape from the clutches of Alice, but failed. Bella looked at the girl in anger.

 

"What's wrong, Tanya Denali? She was new in here!" Alice said. She also looked very angry.

 

"She's not a new student, Alice Brandon. You've known her" Tanya said scornfully. "After all it's my way of welcoming a new student."

 

“Crazy" Alice said. She then turned to Bella and said "You don’t need to respond on the crazy people as she is, Bella. Come on, you'll take to the sick bay. Mrs. Cope never ask any questions so you will not get in trouble because of a fight. "

 

The guy was seen Bella from a distance with a cold expression. He then saw his shoelaces loose and bent down to fix it. Suddenly his name badge dropped and he hastily took his badge. Edward Cullen, writing in the name badge.

 

***

 

"Are you OK, Bells ?" Asked Jacob once again as they walked home. Bella is from June to pick up from school just shook his head to answer the questions.

 

"I can’t believe how you could fall from the table on the first day of school" said Jacob. Bella still holding her cheek is swollen due to Tanya blow.

 

"I can’t talk a lot, Jake. It’s sick ... Ouch.." cried Bella when Jacob pressed lightly on her cheek. Jacob run very fast to avoid Bella punch.

 

They both came home rather late that day. Bella have to wait for Jacob who had the task of cleaning the classroom that day, holding the pain in her face. Bella wait while sitting on the front page of the school in June with little patience for the pain. Coming out in June when the sun begins to set. "Ah, I had no business with the teacher for a while" said Jacob when Bella asked why he was most recently out of school.

 

Normally bustling street full of school kids seem really quiet afternoon. There is absolutely no way the people passed that way. A mother carrying shopping bags through a moment and then disappeared behind a small house on the roadside.

 

Jacob is still running ahead of Bella although Bella not desire to punch Jacob head "Be careful, Jake!" Said Bella to Jacob who already far ahead, at a crossroad.

 

Bella didn’t realize what happened until she heard the roar of fast cars from the right in June "JACOB! RUN! "Said Bella.

 

Jacob looked with anxious face and said "My legs could not move, Bells?" The motorist was apparently not seen Jacob, perhaps because he was drunk because the car looks shaky. How there could have been drunk in the afternoon of the day? ‘Don’t joke’ Bella thought.

 

Bella immediately ran fast toward the firm, while the car was getting closer. With a speed of about 70 km / h and if he brakes within fifty yards, the car will be up within five seconds, Bella thought as she ran. It will not be enough, she thought. "JACOB!"

 

Bella is then actually see beyond reasonable mind. Humanoid creature suddenly appear out of nowhere, as if coming from Bella ownself. It looked terrible with the arm like a bazooka. The colour is electric blue and yellow. Taper to the top of her head and her eyes just a bold red line. Her body was like a really complicated robot Bella ever seen in her childhood. The creature looks like a mix between a lizard and a human with a long tail, as well as electric blue and yellow. If there are creatures like robots and dinosaurs, it was close to her.

 

The creature stared at Bella blankly with her red eye-line and make the shudder of fear to Bella. However, the creature ignore Bella and sped towards Jacob, raised, and lowered him into a much safer place.

 

The car drove fast a few milliseconds by casually as if nothing at all. After the car was out of sight, then Bella ran to Jacob who sat on the edge of the paved road. Jacob looked so tired, but he was not so frightened by the creature that was.

 

Before Bella could see overall it was a mysterious creature, the creature had vanished like smoke. Bella has a strange feeling that the creature had entered into her.

 

"Are you Ok, Jake ?" Bella hunker down and checked Jacob body if there are any injured, Bella stopped when Jacob shook his head slowly. "Thank God."

 

Jacob grinned softly. Bella was smacked his head slowly. "Next time don’t ever so careless again, Jacob. Good thing you're okay. Why can’t you move ? "

 

"I don’t know, Bells. My mind told me not to move and I can’t fight it" said Jacob, struggled to his feet with difficulty. "You saw the creature it was, Bella?"

 

Bella who helped Jacob stood replied "Of course. The creature was as if it came from me. What do you think that ? "

 

"Persona" said Jacob whispered that Bella almost can’t listen.

 

"What, Jake ?" Said Bella. Bella isn’t heard so clearly the answer of Jacob.

 

"I will not tell Billy about this incident and the creatures that was before" said Jacob, walking slowly. "And also you fights at school."

 

“Hey, she who started first, not me” protested Bella.

 

“Whatever!”

 

*******

 

Three figures driving a car with the fastest speed that night. Bright street lights illuminate them. The moon was shining bright that night even though the light is lost with the street lights.

 

"Two miles again" said the first figure. He seemed a man who was driving the car. "Soon we arrive."

 

"How do you know ?" Said the second figure in the back seat. From her voice, she seems a woman. The first figure is pointing out an object with his chin and the second figure with his eyes peering out. A plank road signpost that reads : Forks 2 km.

 

"Ah, I can’t wait to hunt heart again" said a third figure. He was a man who was beside the driver's seat. "Two days is not a short time for me."

 

"Stop, your lust looks" said the first figure. "We have a lot of game there later."

 

"Do not forget my share!" yelles the woman in the back seat. "You killed two of last hunt."

 

"Calm down. We will share the hunt"said a third figure. "All owners of persona must be destroyed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is the third chapter ! In the next chapter is more complicated than this, I think. Review please, I want to know what you think of this story !


	4. Facing Other Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella met her other old friend - Edward. But, he's not like the same person as she knew. What happens with Edward, why he changed ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! I'm sorry this took so long to update. Sorry, this is the short one. I'm sorry for all of my mistakes and for make you confused. So, this is the chapter 4. I hope you like it !

Bella can’t sleep well at night even though her body was so tired. She leaned against the wall of her room. Her room was dark because Bella turn off the lamp. However, the bright moonlight through the glass window of her room, giving a glimmer of light and form images of strange happened to her. Bella stared out the window, staring at the moon that shine that night.

 

 

Bella went straight to her room after her shower and dinner. Jacob continued to watch Bella with a worried expression, even though he himself is almost lost his life this afternoon. Billy decided not to ask anything when Bella stood first at dinner and decided to go back to the room. “Tired” she said. However, Bella can still heard Jacob told the false story about falling off the table at Billy when he asked where Bella got a bruise on her face.

 

 

"Fiuuh!" Bella sighed. Her gaze still towards the bright moon, though her mind whirring fast, trying to remember the incidents during the day. Start from her meeting with her old friends, a young foreign girl who punched a sudden, Jacob is almost collision with a car, to the terrifying creatures that seemed to come from herself.

 

 

Bella turned to the window and bowed her head. Her hands dug something out of her jeans pocket. Phone. Her eyes reflect the light of LCD when Bella opened her cell phone. She smiled slightly when she saw a message from Alice. Strange collection of symbols that make up the words: ‘Ganbatte!’ Bella closed the phone, put it back into her jeans pocket, and looked out the window again.

 

 

The creature is in Bella mind. Bella never seen anything –so attractive— like that. Actually it is not an attractive creature on his mind. Where it comes from being the one who bothers Bella. Bella has a strange feeling that the creature was coming from her, as if she had become a part of her. Moreover, the creature suddenly disappears after saving Jacob and Bella feels that there is something possessed her. But if so, how is it possible? How could she do? Why she had not noticed it since the first time?

 

 

"Your time has come, my dear !" Bella suddenly remembered the words from the old man named Aro. "You have a great power that you have not realize it." Could it be that the creature's power is? But for what issued from her horrific creatures?

 

 

Bella yawned. She thought she was so tired after the incident this afternoon. She walked to her bed, threw herself into a pile of soft foam, and before Bella knowing, she had been asleep in a distant dream.

 

 

 

~~000~~

 

 

 

"Edward.." called a woman after Edward out of the bathroom. Low hot water vapor rising as Edward opened the bathroom door and disappeared as soon as he closed it. He dried his hair with a towel to dry, then replied, "What, Elizabeth ?"

 

 

Edward’s mother who was sitting on the couch in the living room waving her hand, told Edward to sat beside her. Edward nodded and sat beside her mother. He looked towards his mother while waiting for what she want to say. A few drops of water falling from Edward’s hair, soaking his shirt, while his mother said "I will pilgrimage to the tomb of your father in Chicago tomorrow. Tomorrow's father died in four years. " Edward didn’t answer anything. He bowed his head while watching the water droplets are also in his pants.

 

 

"You don’t have to go, Edward. I will be home tomorrow night, if your grandmother doesn’t stay. Even if she stay, I will catch the earliest train, and will be up before you wake up" said Edward’s mother, she looked at his son who was down with a sad expression. He stroked his hair so soft that makes him shudder for a moment. "Never mind. You forget what happened four years ago, Edward. What has happened, it’s happened. Let's have dinner ! "

 

 

Edward’s mother left Edward who still bowed his head. He went quickly toward the kitchen, leaving himself alone. Slowly, Edward raised his head. His gaze fixed on a frame near the sofa. He grabbed it and stared at the framed photo framed in it. A man, a woman and a boy smiling broadly with the background of a rainbow. Edward stared at it for so long.

 

 

A drop of water fell again, wetting Edward’s pants. Not from his hair, but from his eyes who closed so tight.

 

 

 

~~oOo~~

 

 

 

"Ah, Bella. Can you help me ? " Call someone to Bella. Bella who was daydreaming about something, shocked, and turned to find the source of the sound. A child-friendly-faced man smiled at her, holding a stack of books piled high over his chest. Although he smiled, he looked so miserable that brought a stack of books. He is Mike Newton, chairman of the 2-1 class. "Help me bring this book to the staffroom, too." Bella grinned seeing Mike suffering carrying stacks of books, but she stood up and picked up some stacks of books. Mike breathing relieved after Bella lifting some luggage and said, "Thank you very much, Bella.”

 

 

“Just call me Bella. And instead I should call you Mike” said Bella goes to follow Mike who has walked a few yards in front of her. "I wonder how you get elected class president with your little body like that. No offense, but lots of other boys much bigger than you. "

Mike laughing so hard, cause strange looks from the girls who were gossiping in the hallway. When it is resting, no wonder the corridors are full of students "Well, maybe that should be Edward Masen. He was handsome, tall and good at sports, but he didn’t want to run for class president. I was finally elected class president. By force, anyway. " Bella nodded in understanding.

 

 

“Oh, yeah.. talking about Edward how he’s now ? I haven’t seen him since the first day I go to school here ?”

 

“Why do you ask that ?” said Mike in wonder

 

“I just want to know how he is now, he’s my childhood bestfriend” she said with shrugged

 

“Oh.. I don’t know much about him, which I know he always alone and rarely spoke to others” said Mike as they walked to the staffroom. “You know, that his father had died four years ago” he said suddenly when they walking down the stairs. Bella frozen and she’s not breathing for a moment. ‘Why doesn’t he tell me that his father died ?’ she thought with hurt and anger.

 

 

"That's why he moved to Forks with his mother about three years ago. His own mother is rarely at home because he had to work. Maybe that makes Edward a child-well, sort of motionless and geeky. "

 

 

“He’s not geek” Bella glared at him

 

“Whatever…”

 

 

Bella didn’t respond to anything after that. Her anger faded away when she knew exactly what Edward felt when his father died. Mike continued " Ah, here we are in the staffroom. I'll put it on the Mrs. Heidi, you may return to class. Thank you, Bella. "

 

 

Bella turned to the class after she gave a stack of books to Mike. As she was climbing the stairs, a figure of a girl down the stairs quickly, drawing the attention of Bella. It looked very familiar.

 

 

"Edward !" Said Bella, while the figure was running faster and faster, making Bella had a half run to followed. After Bella followed him, she grabbed the boy's shoulder and made him turn around. "You are Edward Masen, right?"

 

 

The boy nodded. "Yes, I’m Edward. Sorry, what we know each other ? "

 

 

"I'm Bella, Edward. I’m Isabella Marie Swan. Do you still remember me, right? We used to play together at your house.” Bella said with enthusiasm. Meanwhile, Edward looked confused to see Bella.

 

 

"You're probably meet the wrong person. I don’t know the person named Isabella Marie Swan" he said. "There's something else ? I have to go to the library now. "

Edward walked quickly once seen Bella shook her head. Bella looked confused to see her old friend's behavior. He must be Edward, Bella is very confident. But why he didn’t know her ?

 

Meanwhile, behind Bella, a woman with a red headset around her neck, smiling suspicious watching Bella. Mrs. Heidi Volturi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is the fourth chapter ! Comment please, I want to know what you think of this story !
> 
> In the next chapter will be the little battle ;)


End file.
